


Special Delivery

by Gee_Gee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Baekhyun is thirsty for Chanyeol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol is buff, Delivery Boy Park Chanyeol, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Gee/pseuds/Gee_Gee
Summary: Baekhyun had been single formonthsand it didn't seem to be changing any time soon.But when the new delivery boy looks like he stepped out of a fashion magazine, rather than out of bed, Baekhyun's interest is piqued.If he didn't believe in fate before, he certainly did now.





	1. Chance Encounters

“Stop moping” Sehun rolled his eyes, throwing a cushion at Baekhyun’s head from the other end of the sofa.

“I’m not _moping…_ ” There was a moment of silence as his roommate raised a single waxed eyebrow. “I’m not! I just don’t get why he left me for _that_ ” Baekhyun pouted, gesturing to his social media feed, where a picture of his ex and his new boyfriend was smiling brightly back at him.

“Neither do I, but it was also 3 months ago and you need to get over him already. He was trash anyway” Sehun shrugged, continuing to file his nails absentmindedly. 

Baekhyun frowned at the picture before scrolling on; he knew Sehun was right, but there was no one he fancied enough to take that next step with. They’d tried taking him to clubs, but the few people he brought back bored him and he’d regretted it the next morning. Bars were no good either, with only older men seeming to want to spoil him – he may want a _Daddy_ , but not a _Sugar Daddy_. 

So here they were on a Friday night, sat in t-shirts and sweats watching trashy reality TV instead of being out partying like other University students. 

Luckily, Sehun didn’t mind staying in, given his boyfriend Jongin was on the swim team and practice was Friday evening, meaning his boyfriend was often too tired to go out with him. 

“I’m starving, let’s order something… I’m fancying chicken I think” Sehun just nodded, now idly painting his nails a soft peach, clearly only half listening. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and opened the app they’d been using for a few weeks; it was a food delivery service that delivered even for restaurants that didn’t offer the service themselves. There was even a feature to select a driver, though he really didn’t care who brought his food as long as they did it quick. 

Selecting his favourite chicken restaurant was easy enough and when Sehun finally gave him some response as to what he wanted, he placed their order. A little notification popped up telling him that their driver was Park C. and that their estimated delivery time was just over half an hour. It was worryingly easy to lose track of time numbing their brains with the Kardashians and it was only when three firm knocks sounded on the door, that their attention turned. 

Baekhyun cheered, hopping off the sofa and toeing on his bunny slippers to grab his wallet. 

Swinging the door open with a smile on his face, he wasn’t greeted by the normal tired-looking spotty college student. The man in front of his shot him a shy smile, extending the plastic bag with their receipt stapled to it out for him to take. Embarrassingly enough, Baekhyun just gaped at him, the bag dangling awkwardly in the air for a few seconds before the other man’s smile faltered. 

“Oh, sorry” Baekhyun nervously chuckled, taking the bag and ducking his gaze. The man was tall, even taller than Sehun, with a handsome face and big eyes framed by thick lashes (not that Baekhyun had been staring, of course). Even the way his ears stuck out from the cap he was wearing was cute and Baekhyun could clearly see tufts of bright red hair peeking out. 

“No worries, that’ll be $20” God, his voice was as gorgeous as him, deep and timbred. 

In his panic not to embarrass himself further, Baekhyun thrust $25 out, eyes flickering back up to the other’s face. “Keep the change” His delivery driver looked shocked for a moment, before the smile was back on his face, brighter this time as he accepted the money, hand barely brushing Baekhyun’s much smaller one. 

“Enjoy the food!” The man mock-saluted before turning to leave and it wasn’t until Sehun called out for him that he realised that was his cue to go too. 

Stealing one last glance at the retreating figure, Baekhyun sighed and shut the door, moving to dump the food back on the coffee table in front of the sofa. “Of all the places to find someone you think is cute, it’s a delivery driver that you barely spoke more than 2 words to, congratulations” Sehun drawled from his place on the floor as he unpacked the food. “Grab some beers, would you?” 

“Oh shut up, you can’t tell me he wasn’t abnormally good looking for a delivery driver… he was so tall” Baekhyun sighed again, pulling a couple beers out of their fridge before flopping onto the floor next to his roommate. “Why did I have to look like a potato, today of all days” 

“That’s not an unusual look for you - ow!” Sehun’s snickering was cut short as Baekhyun whacked the back of his head with a disgruntled look. 

“Why am I friends with you?” The question was entirely rhetorical – as much as he and Sehun bickered and bullied each other, their friendship was deep and Baekhyun would be undoubtably lost without his sarcastic friend. Sehun just shrugged, choosing to pinch the crispiest bit of chicken right from Baekhyun’s grasp with a smirk. 

“Because without me, who would you have to order more take out?” His tone was deceptively light and dismissive. 

“I don’t want to get fat you know, my yoga routine can only compensate for so much fried food” Baekhyun rubbed at his stomach to make a point, though he did it as he stuffed his mouth with chicken. 

“You really are dense sometimes… how else do you plan to see lover boy again?” It was like a lightbulb went off above Baekhyun’s head and his eyes widened, mumbling something that sounded like ‘you’re a genius’ but it was hard to tell with the mouthful of chicken he still had. “We obviously just have to order again in a few days and request for him, simple as that” 

“I take back what I said earlier, _this_ is why we’re friends” 

Their plan was put into action just three days later, when Monday blues were hitting hard and neither had bothered to do the week’s shopping yet. Jongin was around too and that usually meant ordering noodles as a late-night snack for when they inevitably stayed up way too late for students who had classes before noon the next day. 

It had taken Sehun all of an hour to tell Jongin that Baekhyun was lusting after their new delivery driver, much to his roommate’s dismay. 

“I’m hungry, let’s order now and see if he’s working” Jongin prompted, eyes glued to the TV with a controller in his hand; Sehun sat directly behind him, playing idly with his boyfriend’s hair. Baekhyun tried to not look excited as he checked off their order and moved to the driver selection, there were 4 drivers available that night and thank God one of them was the familiar Park C. 

It felt a little strange selecting a driver for once, wondering if the driver could see he’d been specifically selected or not. 

Their estimated time was about 50 minutes away, though he supposed it was probably super busy with students like themselves who couldn’t be bothered to cook. He pouted at the fact he’d have to wait to see Park C. again, even more so that he didn’t even know the guy’s name, though he was determined to change that. 

He’d gone over the conversation about a million times in his head, plotting whether he should act cute or play it cool, maybe act super friendly. Honestly, Baekhyun just wanted to leave a better impression than last time, now that he knew what to expect, he should at least be more composed. Knowing he’d just drive himself crazy staring at the wait time, Baekhyun flopped onto the sofa next to Sehun and watched as Jongin played something he barely recognised. 

“You need to get changed, that outfit is not cute” Sehun raised an eyebrow at his outfit and Baekhyun pouted giving himself a quick once over. Granted, he was wearing the same sweats as last time and a beat-up band-tee that he’d had since high school. “Throw on some yoga pants and that oversized shirt that shows off your collarbones, or something” 

Jongin made a noise of agreement, eyes not even glancing in his direction causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes. 

“Ugh, fine” With a fake hair flip, he was shuffling off into his room to find the items Sehun had mentioned. While Baekhyun wasn’t remotely super buff, he was toned enough that yoga pants made his ass look phenomenal (so he’d been told, anyway) and he owned more than a few pairs. His favourite was a black pair with baby pink lining and accents, since he had some matching fluffy slippers to go with it. The shirt was oversized, white and loose; though the collar was slightly wider than normal, meaning it hung low on his shoulder. 

Simple, but sexy. 

Really Sehun must have been a genius, because even an outfit that didn’t look planned was so much more eye-catching than his normal lounge wear. Their delivery driver would have to be blind – or straight – to not look twice at him, which was exactly what he was going for. 

After brushing his hair into a more presentable look, Baekhyun gave himself one last glance in the mirror and nodded. All that was left to do was wait. 

When the knock sounded on their apartment door, all three heads whipped around, two sets of eyes landing on Baekhyun and his own on the door. After a moment of silence, Baekhyun hopped off the sofa and straight to the door, totally forgetting his wallet which lay on the coffee table. 

Opening the door, Baekhyun smiled at the man before him. He was wearing the same cap as before, with a black hoodie and black skinny jeans which looked impossibly good on him. Baekhyun’s smile was returned as the plastic bag was extended in his direction. “That’ll be $26.50” Taking the bag, Baekhyun realised his error and shot the driver an apologetic smile. 

“My wallet’s just on the table, give me 2 seconds” Rushing over to his friends, he dumped the bag in front of them and grabbed his wallet, rushing back over to the door, where the driver was still waiting. Handing over $30, Baekhyun’s mind was racing with how to broach the topic of getting his name. 

“Thanks for selecting me, it’s nice to get repeat customers” Baekhyun was so entranced by the tone of voice that he nearly missed the comment. Though he didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered across his outfit as he tucked the notes into his pocket. 

“Oh! Yeah, well it’s nice to see a friendly face for once. I’m Baekhyun by the way” He waved off the change his driver tried to return to him, leaning against the doorframe in a way that made his shirt fall open a little more. 

“Park Chanyeol” So that was his name, it suited him. “I guess I’ll probably see you again sometime soon, huh?” The tone was light and Baekhyun knew the other wasn’t judging his love of fast food, if the small smile on his face was anything to go by. Baekhyun chuckled and shrugged, hoping his nonchalance was convincing. 

“You’ll have to wait and see, _Park Chanyeol_ ” The other just observed him for a moment, before taking a few steps backwards down the corridor. 

“You know where to find me” With that, Chanyeol turned with a wave over his shoulder, leaving Baekhyun to watch his exit with a pleased sigh. 

Since learning his name, he and Sehun (and sometimes Jongin) had ordered a few more times – all of which had been deliver by none other than Park Chanyeol. 

But Baekhyun had yet to find a reason or excuse to at least get the other’s number, never mind invite him in for anything and he was honestly going crazy. It had been so long since he’d wanted someone the way he wants the taller man, even though they were basically strangers, acquaintances at best. 

His saviour was none other than Sehun (no surprise there), who had pointed out that he couldn’t invite Chanyeol in, if he wasn’t his last delivery. “Does his driver profile have his available hours on it?” Baekhyun paused, a lightbulb going off in his head. When he opened the app to check, his working hours were 7pm-12am on that particular day. “Order something at like 11:30 and see if he wants to come in, I’ll make myself scarce if that helps” 

“I love you, in a totally platonic, non-sexual kind of way” Baekhyun planted a wet kiss on Sehun’s forehead, ignoring the whinging. 

Maybe phase 2 would finally give him a chance to get Chanyeol alone for a while. It wasn’t like he planned on jumping on his dick the second he walked through the door, he just wanted to be able to know more about the man, other than the fact he was easily the sexiest delivery driver he’d ever seen. 

Well anyhow, God loves a trier. 


	2. Late Night Pizza

By the time 11:30 finally rolled around, Baekhyun had butterflies in his stomach and it had nothing to do with the fact he was starving (which he was).

He figured Chanyeol might also be hungry at the end of his shift and decided that pizza was the safest option to offer to share, since he had the excuse of Sehun not being home. But what topping would 

Chanyeol like? Personally, he was a fan of a meat feast pizza but if the other was vegetarian, he’d be screwed. Baekhyun blessed whoever created half-and-half and settled on half margherita pizza and half meat feast. That was safe enough, right?

Soon enough, his order was confirmed, with a half an hour estimated time – bang on the end of Chanyeol’s shift.

Now his attention turned to his outfit, he needed something that caught the other’s attention without looking like he was inviting him in for any specific reason (although that was basically the case). He couldn’t just wear yoga pants again, even though they made up a huge portion of his wardrobe – he needed a bit of variation.

Thumbing through his loungewear, Baekhyun found an old pear of black shorts, that were super soft and maybe a little tight since he’d had them for ages. Trying them on, a quick spin in the mirror confirmed that his ass looked great, though he’d have to be careful about them riding up too much. A plain black shirt that brushed the bottom of the shorts was thrown on over the top, almost giving the illusion of not having anything underneath.

He debated putting on a little eye liner briefly, but figured it would only look out of place for a casual 11:30 pizza order.

Barely having time to lounge about counting the clock, a firm but short knock that had become all too familiar sounded on his door, startling him out of his boredom. Pausing the Studio Ghibli film playing on his TV, he took a deep breath and opened the door to find a tired looking Chanyeol on the other side.

His outfit was nothing unusual, ripped skinny jeans, black sneakers and a matching black band-logo hoodie that Baekhyun didn’t care to recognise.

Chanyeol definitely looked like he’d been working a night shift, smile sleepy but still bright as Baekhyun widened the door slightly. He didn’t miss the sweep of Chanyeol’s eyes over his bare legs and made sure to pretend to scratch at his stomach to make his shirt rise. “Bring it in, I just need to find my wallet” On the outside, he might have looked composed, but on the inside Baekhyun’s mind was racing through a million ways to invite Chanyeol to stay.

The taller man nodded slowly, shuffling in to prop the huge pizza down on the cabinet in the tiny hallway leading to the living room and Kitchen, eyes trailed on Baekhyun.

Taking his time, Baekhyun walked back over, money ready in his palm. “You know, if you’re hungry, you’re more than welcome to stay and grab a slice… my roommate is out and there’s no way I’d finish all that by myself” He tried to keep his tone light and casual; the last thing he wanted was for the other to feel pressured or uncomfortable. “Only if you’re done for the day of course”

Chanyeol paused for a moment, the cash enclosed in his own palm as his eyes trailed from Baekhyun to the pizza and back.

“Are you sure?” Large eyes flickered almost longingly back to the pizza for a second, before Baekhyun nodded with a wide smile, moving around Chanyeol to shut the door properly. Picking up the pizza on his way past, he watched Chanyeol toe off his sneakers and toe on a pair of Sehun’s slippers that were left by the door.

“I’d offer you a beer, but I assume you drove” Putting the now open box onto the coffee table and rearranging the cushions onto the floor for them to sit on, Baekhyun stole a glance at Chanyeol who seemed to be taking in his apartment now that he’d seen more than the slither from the doorway.

“Yeah, I don’t live far from here actually so if you’re offering, I’ll pick my car up tomorrow” That familiar smile was back as he shuffled over to sit on one of the cushions, long limbs folding under the low table. It was odd really, how natural the whole thing felt considering they really knew nothing about each other.

The sound of beer cans opening settled any nerves Baekhyun was still feeling as he took a sip, reaching out for a slice of the meat feast at the same time as Chanyeol (obviously he would have to pretend he normally ate both flavours, he could hardly admit he’d planned this in advance).

“You like Studio Ghibli?” The question drew him out of his thoughts and he realised his movie was still paused, having barely got past the title screen.

“Yeah, I love them, we can put something else on if you want –“

“No no, I love them too!” Chanyeol waved his hands in a somewhat frantic dismissal and Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice two things – firstly, Chanyeol really was just the cutest and secondly, he had the nicest hands. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what it was about big hands that looked a little rugged and maybe a little veiny that just set him off. Maybe it was because his own were so delicate, his wrists so thin, that the idea of big hands manhandling him did things to his insides. Either way, Chanyeol had _nice_ hands.

Reluctantly dragging his eyes away before Chanyeol would notice him staring, he reached over to press play, leaving the pair in a moment of lull in the conversation long enough to eat.

“So…” Chanyeol’s voice broke the silence, pausing to finish off his slice. “What is it you do? I assume you’re a student since you live on campus”

“Yeah, I major in English Lit and minor in Drama, I drown in coursework when exam season hits” Baekhyun chuckled, observing the other as he took another sip of his beer. “What about you Mr Delivery Driver?”

Chanyeol snorted a laugh, fingers idly playing with a loose thread on one of the rips on his jeans, drawing the smaller’s attention back to his hands. “I study music production, I just deliver to help pay the bills you know” He shrugged, head turning to fully look at Baekhyun. “But I suppose there are perks to the job”

He couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face at the implication, his own eyes flitting away in a bout of shyness.

“So where’s the other guys you’re normally with, you mentioned your roommate was out earlier, right?” The question was asked so casually that Baekhyun wasn’t sure whether Chanyeol was putting the feelers out there, or whether he was just making light conversation – either way, he was grateful the other was chatty too.

“Ah, Sehun is my roommate and the brunette is Jongin, his boyfriend” His eyes watched carefully for a reaction from the other, of which there was very little other than a nod. “He’s over at Jongin’s tonight actually, so I have the flat to myself for the night. Hence the awful diet choice of pizza at midnight” They both chuckled, though neither complained about the late-night snack.

“Normally it’s just drunk college kids ordering this late, so it was a nice surprise to get actual conversation and of course pizza doesn’t hurt” Chanyeol grinned at him, knocking their shoulders together playfully.

“You’re more than welcome to eat pizza with me whenever you get bored of drunk college kids” Baekhyun teased, pleased with the blinding smile he got in return.

“Do you always invite your delivery drivers in for pizza?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, but the smirk on his face told the other that he was just joking around.

“Only the cute ones” Batting his eyelashes as he sipped on his beer, Baekhyun revelled in the flush he could see creeping up Chanyeol’s neck. Realising they’d missed about half of the movie with their chatting, their attentions were returned to the screen, relieving whatever tension had been building between them in favour of food and beer.

Soon enough the pizza was gone and their beers were empty, a content air settled around them as the second movie started playing. They’d moved onto the sofa properly once his lower back had started to complain, a comfortable amount of space between them without seeming forced.

A quick glance to his left told him Chanyeol was nodding off, blinks becoming longer and head starting to loll. Baekhyun debated his options; he could wake Chanyeol up and send him packing at 1:33am over to wherever his own accommodation was and hope the other offered his number, or he could leave the other be to sleep on their sofa and deal with the situation in the morning.

The other just looked so cute, mouth parting slightly as sleep overtook him properly. There was no way he could wake him up now.

His red hair was slightly curled and a little messy from his long shift under a cap and from this close up Baekhyun noticed how long the other’s eyelashes were, resting softly against his cheeks. With a sigh, Baekhyun stood and carefully shut off the TV, urging the other into a laying position, disappearing briefly to find a spare blanket to throw over him. Chanyeol barely fit on their sofa, feet dangling off the edge as he rolled onto his side to get comfier.

Baekhyun realised that he was essentially letting a stranger sleep in his apartment and that he could wake up and everything be gone, but he was blinded by the other boy enough to trust him.

As he locked the door and shuffled into his own bedroom, he shot Sehun a text, just in case he came back before Baekhyun woke up, warning him of the body on their sofa. Crawling into bed, he realised just how tired he was himself and with little to no effort he found his own eyelids feeling heavier and heavier.

 

 

When his eyes blinked back open, feeling like he could easily roll back over and go back to sleep, he remembered that he had a guest.

A quick glance at his phone told him it was 11:30 am and although it was a weekend, that was still quite a lie in. Pushing his hair out of his face, Baekhyun hurriedly shuffled into his slippers and out of the room to be met with total silence. The sofa was empty and the empty food packets from the night before were gone, almost as it if never happened.

As much as he didn’t want to, he felt a wash of disappointment at the thought of being ditched.

The blanket was folded neatly at the end of the sofa, though it was the small piece of paper atop if that caught his attention. Slouching over, he picked up the slip which he realised was the receipt from their pizza, to find half of the cost of the pizza piled up neatly beneath it.

His eyes flitted back to the receipt to find a note scrawled on the back.

 

_‘Baekhyun_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up, I have a recording session today and I didn’t want to disturb you.  
Thanks so much for letting me stay and for the pizza (I’ve left half the bill, since I ate as much), hit me up if you want to do it again sometime!_

_Chanyeol’_

 

Underneath his name was a number that Baekhyun didn’t recognise and his sleep fogged brain eventually realised that it must have been Chanyeol’s. The tall boy had taken the initiative himself, without Baekhyun having to make an embarrassment of himself in asking.

That meant Chanyeol must have wanted to see him again, so clearly he’d done something right. The earlier disappointment was immediately erased with the all-too-familiar butterflies as a smile worked it’s way onto his face, receipt clutched tightly in his hand. 

Phase 2 was officially a success (mainly thanks to Sehun, not that he’d ever admit that in person), all that was left was to finally seduce one Park Chanyeol (outside of working hours).


	3. Tequila Sunrises

To say Baekhyun was (sexually) frustrated would be an understatement.

He and Chanyeol had gone on a few dates over the few weeks since the taller crashed on his sofa; the first was to a bowling alley, where Chanyeol absolutely whopped his ass, but bought him dinner after to make up for it. For the second, Baekhyun took Chanyeol to see his favourite improv group that were holding a show Chanyeol had expressed interest in and the third was just Chanyeol coming over again after work, but the relaxed atmosphere was a nice change.

However, Chanyeol was a gentleman – so much so that Baekhyun had barely got more than heated kisses and brief wandering hands.

Don’t get him wrong, he was super happy that Chanyeol wanted more from him than just his ass, but he was also a young man with needs. Needs Chanyeol could absolutely fulfil.

Tonight was their fourth date, at a new cocktail bar that played live jazz music. Staring at himself in the mirror, he loosely tucked his wine-red button up into his black jeans and toed on his boots. It wasn’t often he put this much effort into an outfit, with eyeliner smudged tastefully and hair parted neatly. He was definitely out to impress.

A low whistle sounded from his bedroom door and a quick glance told him Sehun approved (for once). “Those jeans make your ass look amazing” Baekhyun smirked, twirling to admire the way his jeans clung to his own behind. “If this doesn’t get you laid, you might as well accept it’ll never happen” Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun flipped him off as he reached for a spritz of cologne.

Chanyeol had offered to pick him up, but the bar was located pretty central to both of their apartments, so it made more sense to just meet there. Plus, it would give him a chance to get some fresh air before he started drinking. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself before he even got the chance to see Chanyeol in all his naked glory. _God_ , just the thought was getting him hot and bothered. Shaking the thought out of his head, he gathered the few things he was taking and bid Sehun a quick goodbye, yelping when the younger smacked him on the ass as he passed.

The air was mild and refreshing, the end of summer lingering in the evenings enough to not need a jacket – Baekhyun’s favourite kind of weather.

There were a few other people milling about outside of their dorm buildings at this time, laughing and messing about, a few sat on the grass eating delivery food. The sentiment made Baekhyun smile as he crossed the road towards where the new bar was; he knew it was going to be busy, so they decided to go an hour or so earlier than most would arrive.

As long as they got a table to chat at, Baekhyun would be happy with whatever.

He could hear the slow jazz as he approached the door, showing the bouncer at the door his ID before pushing his way in. As he expected, it was about half full, still quite a few booths tucked near the back empty that he immediately had his eyes on. However, before he could event take a step in their direction, a hand landed on his shoulder spinning him around until his eyes landed on a tight black turtleneck.

Looking up, he was met with Chanyeol’s smiling face, red hair styled nicely, bangs brushing his eyebrows with how long it had gotten.

“Yeollie!” Baekhyun grinned, letting the other pull him into a hug. This was one thing Baekhyun especially loved about the other being bigger than him; he always felt so safe in Chanyeol’s arms and it didn’t hurt that he smelled amazing. Slipping his hand into Chanyeol’s larger one, he pulled him in the direction of the furthest circle booth, partially hidden by some greenery and close enough to the stage to still hear the music over the chatter.

“The booths have a call button, look!” Chanyeol pointed at the centre of the table, where there was indeed a call button, meaning they didn’t have to fight their way to the bar every time they wanted a drink.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at how easily amused Chanyeol was; he seriously was like an overgrown puppy.

A menu was pushed in his direction as the taller browsed his own, ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ every few seconds as he read the descriptions of the drinks. He himself was something of a cocktail fanatic and honestly there just weren’t enough good cocktail bars close to their university, so Baekhyun was more than excited to see a few of his favourites.

“You ready?” Chanyeol nodded, reaching over to press the button on their table and Baekhyun took a moment to appreciate the other.

His arm muscles were clear as day through the cotton of his turtleneck, fitting just as snug around wide shoulders and his narrow hips. Honestly, Baekhyun couldn’t have hoped for more, eyes drinking up the way the muscles flexed as Chanyeol sidled closer, arm raising to rest on the leather of the seat behind Baekhyun’s head.

Just as he was about to confess that he found Chanyeol’s top entirely distracting, a waiter appeared at their table, ready to take their order.

“A San Francisco for me, please” Baekhyun smiled, hand moving to rest on the other’s thigh, which was nearly pressed against his own under the cover of the table. Chanyeol ordered himself a Tequila Sunrise, which surprised Baekhyun a little – he didn’t peg Chanyeol as a tequila kind of guy.

The waiter disappeared to get their order and they were left in a moment of content silence, the music washing over them as a new singer took to the stage.

“You look great by the way, red is definitely your colour” Turning to find Chanyeol watching him, Baekhyun smiled shyly, hand squeezing the other’s knee, fingers dipping into the rips of Chanyeol’s jeans.   
It was mad how much they seemed to draw each other in; if Baekhyun believed in soulmates, he would dare to think the other was his own.

“Speak for yourself, it should be illegal to look this good in a turtleneck, geez” Baekhyun smirked, reaching up to prod at Chanyeol’s chest teasingly.

The taller looked pleased with the attention, flexing the arm not resting behind Baekhyun in a stereotypical gym pose. They giggled and joked until their first drinks were in front of them, an array of pinks and oranges that fit with the romantic vibe of the bar, which by now was filling up steadily with couples and groups of friends alike.

“Who would have thought that not that long ago, you’d have ordered a simple delivery and now look where we are” Chanyeol mused, taking a long sip of his drink.

“Who would have thought that my delivery driver would have been this strong and handsome” Baekhyun drawled, leaning into Chanyeol enough for the other to steal a kiss, lips already tasting like fruit juice and liquor. The other hummed, eyes twinkling with mischief that set something alight inside of Baekhyun.

“You like me being strong, huh” His tone was teasing but the intensity in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. “I like that you’re so small and cute” The hand resting behind him moved to cup the back of his neck, fingers pressing into the sensitive skin beneath his jaw. Even without looking, Baekhyun could feel the size of the other’s hand, which completely covered the back of his neck, warm and firm against him.

It wasn’t like he had been particularly subtle about admiring Chanyeol’s build, or how much he liked being manhandled by the other. But it was the first time it had been verbally addressed and part of him wanted to shrink in embarrassment and the other half of him was pleased that Chanyeol had picked up on it, especially with how happy he seemed.

Another gentle kiss was pressed against his lips and he could feel the smirk on the other’s mouth when his own hand slid a little further up Chanyeol’s leg. They parted, simply observing each other for a moment before Baekhyun reached out for his drink, raising it in invitation for Chanyeol. “Cheers” Their glasses clinked and they gave themselves a few inches of space, simply enjoying the music and the other’s company between whispered compliments and stolen kisses.

Several drinks down (including an order of Tease Me on Baekhyun’s behalf, to which he didn’t miss the look Chanyeol shot him) and his mind was pleasantly buzzed and all the touches the taller gave him felt electrified. Pushing his luck, he swerved one of Chanyeol’s kisses to bite on the other’s bottom lip, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed.

The noise Chanyeol let out can only be described as animalistic as he downed the last dregs of his drink and pulls Baekhyun to his feet.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being marched out of the bar, Chanyeol’s hand clasped around his own. The route was unfamiliar and it took him a few moments to realise they were headed to Chanyeol’s – surprisingly, he’d never been to his apartment yet, though he knew Chanyeol had a roommate called Yixing who was away on a placement year, so at least they’d had some privacy.

No words were spoken until the apartment door was shut and Baekhyun was backed into it.

“God, Baekhyun, you drive me crazy” Their lips crashed together as hands settled on hips and in hair, tugging their bodies closer until Baekhyun stretched on his tiptoes to get closer. The air between them was so charged, so different from the other times they’d been alone.

Chanyeol’s hands trailed down past his hips and around to the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, hiking them up until they were wrapped around the taller’s waist.

The new angle brought their faces level and Baekhyun sucked Chanyeol’s bottom lip into his mouth, before their tongues met in a dance. He was always amazed at how soft Chanyeol’s hair was, his   
fingertips gliding through it like silk. “Take me to bed” The words were no more than a whisper but Chanyeol hummed in reply, securing his hold enough to walk them through the apartment.  
Baekhyun paid no attention to his surroundings whatsoever, too absorbed in the other to care – plus, he’d have time later.

Before he knew it, his back hit the mattress with a bounce and Chanyeol sat up, perched between Baekhyun’s legs, hair mussed in the best kind of way.

The other shot him a smirk as he moved to tug off his shirt, revealing more than Baekhyun had even imagined. He knew Chanyeol was buff and his abs just confirmed that; he was quite pale, but it only added to the look of perfection, the colours of the sunset peeping through the window and creating a warm glow on his skin.

His arms were on a whole other level, toned and muscular. Baekhyun couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to the veins on Chanyeol’s hands as he popped the button on his jeans.

_Maybe_ he had a hand kink and God, Chanyeol’s were up there with the best.

Those same fingers slowly unbuttoned Baekhyun’s shirt, until the material fell open around him. Pushing himself up, Baekhyun shrugged it off, tossing it carelessly to the floor as he placed a kiss between Chanyeol’s pecs. Looking up at him through his eyelashes, he trailed kisses all over the skin until he reached a pebbled nub.

His tongue trailed around it teasingly, before sucking it into his mouth, lithe fingers moving to rub circles into the beginning of the ‘V’ at the taller’s hips.

Chanyeol sucked in a gasp, fingers coming up to play with Baekhyun’s hair, brushing his fringe out of his face.

“Pretty” The comment was so casual that it caught Baekhyun off guard, mouth separating from Chanyeol with a soft ‘Oh’. It made him flush under the other’s gaze, eyes dipping down to look at his chest rather than his face. A hand pushed him back to the bed gently, a contrast from the frantic kisses they shared earlier.

His own jeans were unbuttoned and tugged off slowly, Chanyeol’s eyes questioning that it was OK silently.

All that was left was his black Calvin Klein’s, which were currently being toyed with, waistband snapping back against his skin. Lips pressed wet kisses into the soft skin of his stomach, teeth nipping at the sensitive bit beneath his belly button. A quiet groan escaped his lips when Chanyeol leant down to mouth at him through his boxers, creating a damp patch that he couldn’t bring himself to care about.

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Baekhyun rolled his hips up, whining in protest when the contact ceased.

Cracking an eye open to pout at Chanyeol, his attention was immediately caught on the other shimmying out of his own jeans, boxers bulging around him. The butterflies in his stomach were back full   
force at the thought of that fitting inside of him, he honestly couldn’t wait.

Baekhyun’s boxers were tugged down until he lay bare in front of the other, the need to cover up itching at the back of his mind. But Chanyeol clearly had other thoughts, hands landing on the inside of his thighs to spread his legs wider as he shuffled down so he was once again face to face with Baekhyun’s most private area.

Teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, lips sucking bruises into the skin with each whine Baekhyun released.

Once the skin was marked up, Chanyeol’s lips trailed over his erection, hot breath teasing him until a kiss was placed on the tip, lapping at the small bead of precum that escaped. Just when Baekhyun thought he couldn’t be any more desperate, Chanyeol’s eyes raised and locked with his as he slid down on him, gag reflex seemingly non-existent.

His moan was load and his toes curled, trying to writhe under the heavy grasp of the taller.

Lolling his head back against the bed again, he lost himself in the feeling of Chanyeol’s mouth, hips bucking when he hummed around him, retreating to tease at the slit with his tongue. This man was sin incarnate, that much, Baekhyun was sure. “Turn over” The voice was husky, slightly rough from going down on Baekhyun and it sent shiver down his spine as he moved to comply.

A pillow was shoved under his hips, elevating them slightly as he lay on his stomach, fists clutching at the sheets next to his head.

The last thing he was expecting was a hot tongue to swipe over his entrance and his body jerked, a strangled moan ripping out of his throat.

Chanyeol chuckled, breath hot against him as large hands spread his cheeks apart for easier access. The tongue was back, teasing around his rim, down to his balls and back up. “Fuck, Chanyeol” He whined, panting when it pushed inside, setting all his nerves alight. Lips sucked at his rim, tongue pushing that bit deeper as thumbs rubbed at the ticklish bit of skin at the curve of his butt into his thighs.

He was sure he was going to lose his mind at some point tonight if he was already this gone.

Chanyeol pulled back, thumb toying at his rim, barely dipping in. “Pass me the lube, it’s under the pillow” In another circumstance, Baekhyun would have made a sarky comment about the placement of the lube, but all he could do was fumble around until he felt the small bottle, tossing it backwards carelessly.

He heard the pop of the lid, breathing shallow with anticipation until a cool finger trailed around his rim, before slowly sliding in.

It made him realise just how long the other’s fingers were as it prodded and twirled inside of him, dragging out teasingly slow only to push a second in alongside it. Baekhyun whined, back arching to try and push Chanyeol deeper when his tongue joined back in, teasing his rim while the digits worked him open.

How he was already so sensitive he had no idea, but all his mind could think about was Chanyeol all over him.

The stretch of the third finger was delicious in a way he hadn’t felt in such a long time, though he was sure Chanyeol was bigger than even three of his fingers and the thought made his head swim. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the way the taller kissed up his spine, fingers crooking so they jabbed his prostate head on.

Baekhyun’s moan rivalled a porn star’s, hips bucking back almost desperately when Chanyeol nibbled his ear, whispering words of praise.

“You look so pretty like this, take my fingers so well” His voice was so deep and it did nothing to pull Baekhyun out of his daze.

“L-Love your hands, _fuck_ -“ His words were cut off by another prod, fingertips circling his prostate without retreating. Baekhyun was sure he could have cum just from this, untouched just from Chanyeol’s fingers but the other seemed to sense this, fingers scissoring once more before pulling out entirely. “C’mon Yeollie, please” A chuckle was his only response, though a quick glance told him Chanyeol was rummaging around in a drawer for a condom.

He disappeared out of sight again and a few moments later, Baekhyun tensed when he felt something much bigger than his fingers nudge against him.

“Relax” Breathing out a sigh he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, his eyes clenched shut, lip clamped between his teeth when Chanyeol pushed in. The stretch was slow and borderline painful, Chanyeol pausing every so often until their hips were flush. “You OK?” The strain in his voice made Baekhyun feel a little better knowing he was the cause.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded into the bedding, hands still in fists until Chanyeol’s larger ones settled over them, entwining their fingers.

A yelp escaped as Chanyeol slid out as slow as he pushed in, setting a slow and steady pace that had Baekhyun leaking onto the sheets. It was so intimate and stimulating that all he could do was let out breathy moans and garbled versions of Chanyeol’s name as the pace gradually picked up.

“I want to see you” Baekhyun was sure he looked as wrecked as his voice sounded and he whined as the other pulled out completely, helping him onto his back.

There was a pause as they looked at each other and Baekhyun couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered, landing on Chanyeol’s erection an angry red almost like his hair. Swallowing as his mouth felt suddenly dry, he didn’t notice the smirk growing on Chanyeol’s face until he was right in front of him, crashing their lips together as he pushed forward again.

The new angle was different and it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to find his prostate, his legs thrown over broad shoulders.

Baekhyun could barely keep up with the kiss, letting the other do as he pleased, hands grappling onto tight biceps in a vain attempt to ground himself. There was something about feeling so full that just satisfied his entire being, the sound of skin slapping a distant thought in his mind. Lips moved to an unmarked throat, nipping and sucking marks that no doubt matched the ones on his thighs.

All he could do was cling on for dear life as Chanyeol shifted slightly, feet bracing against the bed to pound into him harder. The bed knocked against the wall and had Baekhyun been in a clearer mind, he’d have been grateful that Chanyeol’s flatmate wasn’t around.

His stomach started to tense, the all-too familiar feeling building up inside of him with each thrust.

It wasn’t until one of Chanyeol’s hands reached down to grasp his erection in his fist, practically dwarfing it, that Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back in his head, back arching off the bed as he came. White strips landed on his own chest and covered Chanyeol’s hand, mouth agape as he sucked in shuddered breaths.

Chanyeol grunted, hips bucking in once, twice, three more times until he released into the condom, body lurching over Baekhyun’s with bared teeth.  
Now, the only sounds filling the room were heavy pants as they caught their breaths, Chanyeol knocking their foreheads together gently, eyes half-lidded and hair stuck to his skin.

Baekhyun laughed breathlessly, limbs going limp as the other pulled out, disappearing briefly to get something to mop him up with. It was dark now, casting a sleepy glow over the room and Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content in someone else’s company. A hand ran through his hair, bringing him out of his thoughts enough to smile at Chanyeol, making grabby hands at him. “Cuddle me”

With a roll of his eyes and a fond smile, Chanyeol shifted them under the blanket, tucking Baekhyun under his arm.

“Thank you” The statement confused Baekhyun, who raised his head to look at Chanyeol.

“What for?” Chanyeol looked at him with visible affection and Baekhyun felt a blush creep up his neck, even after all they had done.

“For choosing me that second time” Baekhyun chuckled, head flopping back onto the other’s chest, hand tracing meaningless patterns on the skin. “No seriously, if it weren’t for that, I don’t think I’d have been ballsy enough to just show up again to ask for your number, ya know?”

Baekhyun did know, he’d lost his chance many times before, but he for sure wasn’t letting Park Chanyeol - delivery driver and Music student – slip out of his grasp.

“Well now you can show up whenever you want, with or without pizza… but preferably with” He got a cackle in response as he yawned, blinks becoming longer and body relaxing.

Chanyeol didn’t respond right away and he was just slipping into a deep sleep when he heard the whispered words.

“Anything for you”


End file.
